As well-known in the art, a humidifier is typically composed of a container body having a water tank installed therein for providing water to a humidifying or vaporizing chamber with a vaporizing element, such as an ultrasonic transducer, which produces and emits water vapor or atomized water to the surrounding air.
According to one conventional ultrasonic transducer device of a humidifier as shown in FIG. 3, transducer holder 40 formed of metal is inserted at an opening of base frame 101 of vaporizing chamber 1B and fixed to the base frame 101 with bolts 60. Ultrasonic transducer 90 is installed at a central opening of the transducer holder 40, with cover 110 covering the bottom side of the transducer 90 and fixed by bolts 60 as shown. Case 50 is attached to side flange portion of the transducer holder 40 with bolts 60, and a circuit board 80 is installed within the case 50.
Because the transducer holder 40 formed of metal is exposed in the water, it becomes corroded over an extended use in the water while forming metal oxides and germs thereon. This ultimately causes the humidifier to produce a harmful or noxious water vapor to the environment, and the life time of the transducer device becomes reduced due to these disadvantages and drawbacks.